In Need of Normality
by Usagi-Irony
Summary: Allen wants to be like every other couple. He wants the stares and the judgement to just disappear. He wants to be normal. And what's crucial to a normal teenage couple? Having a song! Or so says Lavi. However, Lavi's personal little quest becomes difficult with he and his boyfriend's clashing tastes in music. AU, one-shot. Originally for Laven Week.


**Notes:** This was originally for Laven Week, but I haven't had time to fully take part in it, sadly. ^^; So, here's a little one-shot I actually managed to finish, based off day 5's prompt (music). Beware, this is my first DGM fanfic. Enjoy and drop some opinions?

* * *

Allen fidgeted uncomfortably under the weight of the staring bystanders as he and Lavi exited the theater hand in hand. They had been going out for about a month already, and Allen still hadn't fully come to terms with his sexuality. He knew he cared for Lavi, and certainly found the redhead attractive. He supposed it just took some time to wrap his head around the idea that he was into guys. The whole experience was so alien to him; having someone who cared about him, made him a top priority, was there for him, was so unusual. He hadn't had someone like that since Mana...

"Yo, beansprout. You're spacing out again, buddy."

Allen blinked, clearing his mind before looking up at his boyfriend-he still wasn't used to the word. "I was not spacing," Allen denied once he'd found his voice. Lavi chuckled at that. "What?" he demanded, somewhat moodily. Why was Lavi staring at him like that?

"We've been standing here for nearly five minutes, Allen."

Allen stared confusedly at the old pick-up truck before him, its once red paint fading to an odd orange and beginning to peel in places. They were at his truck already? Since when had they stopped walking?

Lavi shook his head at the adorable expression and took the younger teen's face in his hands. "Allen, Allen, Allen... What am I going to do with you?" He leaned to rest his forhead on the other's. He swore he could see Allen's pale cheeks light up. In a quieter voice, he asked, "Now, are ya gonna tell me what's bothering you?"

"It's nothing," Allen grumbled, glaring at the asphalt below as though his embarrassment were entirely the ground's fault.

"I disagree," Lavi said softly.

Allen could feel the blood rushing to his face and his stomach erupted uncomfortably. The eyes... he could feel them burning holes right through his snowy hair. Lavi couldn't possibly not notice... Could he? He seemed so nonchalant, despite the whispers that were so magnified to Allen's ears.

When Lavi decided he was going to recieve nothing else from the younger, he backed off with a sigh and moved to the other side of the truck to slip into the driver's seat. "Come on, then. Let's get you home."

Allen wordlessly obliged, prying open the rusting door with a creak and climbing up into the beast of a vehicle. Lavi brought the creature to life, shifting into reverse to back up slowly before jerking forward and bolting out of the parking lot and down the road. For a beat up old thing, it could make some decent speed. Not surprising, with all the adjustments Lavi had made to its engine. Despite its decaying appearance, the truck was in pretty pristine shape. It had a working radio, CD player, heat and air conditioning. The only thing it lacked was automated windows, and those were overrated, anyways. That truck was Lavi's baby. He had gone through Hell and back with that thing in the past few years. Allen remembered with chagrin the first time Lavi had stolen the keys from his grandfather for a late night drive, forcing Allen along with him. That was when he was fourteen. His grandfather finally gave it up to him as a birthday gift two years later. He never drived the thing, anyway.

"You know what we need, Allen?" Lavi spoke up after a few minutes of thoughtful silence. Allen gave him a look, urging him to continue. "We need a song."

"A song?"

"Mhm!" Lavi nodded brightly. Sensing the confusion, he continued. "Every couple has to have a song. In fact, we're not even officially a couple until we do!"

"What are you talking about, Lavi?" Allen asked, confunded by his boyfriend's ridiculous logic. "Of course we're couple. We don't need a song to prove it."

"Aww! Allen doesn't truely wanna be with me! Wahh!" Lavi wailed dramatically.

"Shut up, you stupid rabbit! I already told you I do, so stop with the melodrama already."

"If you REALLY cared, you'd agree that we need a song!" Lavi pouted, staring at Allen with one wide, sad, annoying eye.

"Alright, alright, we'll get a damn song," Allen caved in begrudginly. "Now eyes on the road, before you kill us both!"

"HOORAY!" Lavi cheered, lunging across the short distance to the passenger seat and yanking Allen into a bone-crushing hug.

Allen gasped, face burning. He swore he saw the elderly woman in the car next to theirs cast them a disapproving glare, the child in the backseat staring curiously. "LAVI, HANDS ON THE WHEEL, IDIOT!"

The redhead sat back, grinning from ear to ear. "Chill out, beansprout. We're at a red light." Nonetheless, he returned one hand to the steering wheel, the other going to awaken his iPod.

The muttered, "My name's Allen," was barely out before an obnoxious sound blared throughout the truck suddenly. "LAVI!" Allen scolded, covering his ears. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Finding us a song," he replied sheepishly, quickly lowering the volume.

Allen removed his hands from ears and crossed his arms defiantly. He still didn't understand why they apparently NEEDED a song to be accepted as a couple. Whether or not they had a song was the last thing Allen would worry about being judged for in their relationship. Sure, he was happy with Lavi-happier than he'd been in a very long time-but everywhere they went he couldn't shake the creepy crawling sensation on his skin brought on by the unending stares. Homosexual couples were no unheard of in their area, but they weren't common, either. Lavi never seemed to mind. He always looked so comfortable in his own skin, and Allen envied him for that emmensely.

"What type of music ya like, Allen? I got pop, hip-hop, R&B, techno, dubstep-"

"Uh-"

"-alternative, rock, metal, screamo-"

"Um, I don't-"

"-J-pop, K-pop, mariachi-"

"I don't really-"

"-country, rap-"

"Lavi, I-"

"-although I never was a big rap fan, myself-"

"Are you even listening anymore?"

"-I've got some soundtracks, too! There's stuff from movies, musicals, video games-"

"I'll take that as a no."

"-even a bit of opera, though from where I have no idea-"

Allen had nothing to say by that point. He had decided to sit quiet and wait out the one-sided conversation.

"-maybe Gramps got ahold of my iPod. Or maybe Lenalee! I bet it was her. But anyways, take your pick! What's it gonna be, Allen?" When there was no response, Lavi spared a glance at his brooding boyfriend. "Allen?"

"You done now?" Allen checked.

"Sure am!" Lavi chirped, unabashed. "Now pick a genre, Allen! Pick one, pick one, pick one, pick one, pick one, pick one-!"

"I don't CARE! Just play something and shut up, already!"

"Shuffle it is!" Lavi announced, unaffected by Allen's snippy reply. He tapped a few buttons on the device and returned his full attention to the road as an odd tune began to play through the speakers. _'There's only two types of people in the world. The ones that entertain and the ones that observe. Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl-'_

"Uh... Lavi?"

"Yeah, Allen?"

"What the hell?

"What?" Lavi defended with a grin. "Britney Spears is a classic!"

"I'd hardly consider a song about a stripper classical."

"Fine, fine, we'll skip it."

The song was stopped, only to be replaced by a repetetive, computerized note.

"Hey Lavi, I think it's skipping."

"Naw, that's just how the song goes, Allen," Lavi reassured. "It's a remix." Allen made a face and Lavi sighed, moving to change the song. "Fine, fine, no remixes."

_'YOU'VE TAKEN THE LAST OF ME!'_

"CHANGE IT!" Allen yelled over the sudden screeching that erupted throughout the truck. Lavi speedily did as told, saving Allen's poor, bleeding ears. The next song began with a simple perky beat, and Allen got the mental image of little umpa lumpas boucning up and down to the rhythem.

_'Oot kuin elohopeaa. Sä oot nopea. Mmm. Voi kuinka sun jalat pelästyy. Kun sun rintaa lähestyy. Mmm. Sä tuut ja sä meet. Sun nopeet askeleet-'_

"Dare I even ask?" Allen was beginning to question his boyfriend's... interesting tastes as well as a bit of his sanity.

"It's Finnish!" Lavi informed. "Well, actually, the artist is French, but the song's in Finnish. It's about a couple who's having an on-off relationship when finally one of them gets fed up and hooks up with somebody else!"

"I thought we were suppose to be finding a song for us? Is that how you want to define our relationship?" Allen asked skeptically.

"Hey, you wouldn't make up your mind, so I put the thing on shuffle." Lavi reasoned. "If you have any suggestions, I'm open!"

Allen didn't, so he stayed quiet and put up with the song. It wasn't so bad in comparison to the others, except for the fact that is was painfully catchy, and Allen knew he would most likely be haunted by the cheery tune late into the night.

The song came to an end and lyrics-in a language Allen actually understood this time-instantly took its place. _'It's been a really, really messed up week. Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter. And my girlfriend went and cheated on me.'_

"Ooh, I love this song!" Lavi cheered over the music. He joined in on the next line. "La la la, whatever. La, la, la, it doesn't matter. La, la, la, oh well. La, la, la. We're goin' at it tonight, tonight! There's a party on the rooftop, top of the world! Tonight, tonight!"

Allen banged his head against the headrest. Lavi's endless energy and musical whiplash was giving him a headache.

"And we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign! I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it! It's alright, alright! Tonight, tonight!"

Shaking his head, Allen sat back and let his boyfriend have his fun. Sometimes, there was simply no stopping Lavi when he was in one of his moods. He supposed there were worse things to have to endure on a regualr basis. Like his uncle's debts, or Lavi's grandfather's beatings. Those were pretty bad. Then again, Allen had to put up with those, too...

Thankfully for the tired teen, it wasn't long before Lavi's beloved truck was pulling into the driveway of Allen's home, though a more accurate translation would be living quarters. His uncle's small, shabby house never was the most welcoming of places, but it's where Allen most frequently turned to when the day's adventures were done, and so he supposed it was his home. He couldn't exactly return to Mana's house in London. Even if he had tried, he would have only emptiness and memories to greet him, neither of which Allen particularly wanted.

"Well, here we are, little buddy," Lavi announced unecessarily. "Want me to walk you up to the door?" Though he'd asked, he was already half way out the door before Allen even thought to reply. He fumbled to unbuckle his seatbelt and stumble out of the vehicle to join Lavi. "Sorry we never got to actually finding us a song," Lavi said as the reached the doorstep. He scratched the back of his head in what Allen supposed was a bout of awkwardness, but Lavi somehow made the motion look smooth and natural. He once again felt the little green monster Envy poking at his insides. "I guess that was a failed mission, huh?" Lavi continued, seemingly unaware.

"Uh huh..." Allen said, not entirely sure of what he was agreeing to. He'd half missed the redhead's words. He'd also missed how Lavi had crept closer to him, and jumped when he suddenly noticed him closing in on his bubble.

"Didja enjoy the movie at least?" he asked casually.

Allen nodded. "Uh huh."

"Good." Lavi leaned in for a small kiss, and for once, Allen wasn't paralized at the thought of watchful eyes or gossiping mothers. They were alone on the suburban street, and Allen was finally able to loosen up and enjoy a moment of quality Lavi time. He followed the movement as his boyfriend moved to pull away, wrapping his arms around Lavi's neck. Allen felt arms circle his waist in response. Lavi began to pull back again, and this time Allen let him. "This is nice," Lavi murmed into Allen's forhead.

"Yeah..." Allen replied with a smile. Just as he was tilting his head up for another kiss, the door behind him slammed open and they jumped apart.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU DOIN' WITH MY NEPHEW, BOY?"

"M-Master!" Allen stammered in surprise, face going through several varying shades of pinks in a record amount of time.

"GET YER HANDS OFF MY CHARGE, YOU PUNK!" Cross bellowed, waving a beer bottle-empty, if the few flying drops were any indication-at the offending teenager. "I OUGHTTA SHOOT YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"

Lavi held up his hands in both surrender and defense, a wide grin on his face. "I'm off, I'm off. Yeesh, you're worse than the Old Panda."

"DAMN STRAIGHT I'M WORSE!" Cross hollered with pride. His swinging bottle nearly knocked Allen in the head. "NOW GEET YER ASS OFF MY PORCH BEFORE I REALLY DECIDE TO SHOOT YOU!"

"Right away, sir!" Lavi saluted, still grinning, as he turned back to his still running truck. "Seeya later, Al!" he called over his shoulder with a wink. Or it could have been a blink. But it was a very suggestive blink.

Cross waited until the truck was out of the driveway and out of sight before turning on Allen. "YOU! INSIDE! I'M HUNGRY!"

Allen quickly ducked under his uncle's swinging arm, being sure to avoid the glinting green glass, and scurried into the house. He could vaguely hear his caretaker's half-hearted complaints as he made his way to the kitchen. "Grrm... faggots... making my nephew into a bigger faggot... mmf... on my doorstep... hrm... Damn brats." Snores soon followed and Allen gave a relieved sigh, leaning against the refridgerator.

The fact that his uncle really HADN'T shot Lavi then and there was a miracle all in itself. Despite Cross's rather... frequent and... explicit realtions with women, Allen was never encouraged to have much of a love life, so Allen had never any reason to mention his questionable preferences. In his own way, Allen supposed this was Cross's way of accepting him. Consider Cross was not the accepting type (nor the type that really gave a damn, but Allen decided to ignore that for the time being), today had been a big milestone for him as well. He and Lavi would never be normal. They would be the couple without a song, the couple that went to prom in two tuxes, the couple that would always stand out. But if Cross of all people could accept them, then somehow, Allen couldn't care less if anyone else did.

As the vertically challenged teenager with the colorless hair and unusual scar began retrieving ingredients from the cubboards, there could be seen by a nonexsisting second party a soft, small, unsure smile.

* * *

**Notes:** I own rights to none of the music appearing in this fanfic. Also, this ended much differently than I originally imagined, but I rather like it. :3

Here are the songs (in order of appearance):

_Circus_ by Britney Spears

[Insert random techno remix]

_Red and Dying Evening_ by Alesana

_Saalit_ by Chisu

_Tonight Tonight_ by Hot Chelle Rae

(I dunno why, but the last song always makes me think of Lavi when I hear it, so I just had to use it in a story. xD Weird, eh?)

All and any criticism, advice, or praise would be very appreciated, as this is my first DGM fic (as mentioned above). If you liked it, keep an eye out for my upcoming Laven fic! It'll be a one or two shot, but substantially longer than this one.


End file.
